Outside The Snow Globe
by CandYEvE
Summary: The life of Hiccup starts with a bad turn. It looks as if no one would know what will happen to him except for one. Jack Frost, on the other hand is going to have to tame a dragon which is not known to be tame to other strangers. Toothless would have to work with Jack to save Hiccup, but the question is: How? Would Hiccup let go off his old life? Or start a new?
1. Chapter 1

_Heyy :) This is my first ever written story, with a complete plot (that **might** change over time..orz) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story. I admit though, that I've read others' stories here and I really love their way of writing. For fluffiness I recommend Jack Frost's Dating Advice~ :3 For a M rated, you could look for Finally Visible~ / So, what I want to say is, that, this is truly my own creation and ideas~ I tried really hard writing this. And, this would be canon if I own the characters~ XDD_

_Enjoy :3_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Cold, Quietness, and Death_**

Far below the passing white clouds, the wind was blowing silently. Usually, dragons would roam the skies, swooping and gliding around, touching the sea ever so lightly with the tips of their wings.

But, today the sky was deserted. Not a single dragon was to be seen. Only the clouds were dancing, gliding so smoothly and quietly, accompanied by the wind.

There below, was a little cottage located at a Viking village with the name of Berk.

Normally, it would still be a sunny day even if it's currently a snowing season, where sheep would roam the fields and youngsters went around for work. But today, there's a presence of sadness in the cold and humid air. Even the sun is hiding behind the grayish white clouds, as if trying not to intrude a private moment of the village. In this Viking village, the temperature is a few degrees colder than the lower lands, for they live up close to the mountain tops.

Though it is a snowing season, the cold couldn't compete with the colder feelings wrapping around the little cottage we are looking at.

The fire flickering at the fire place was dying down and the warmth is also slipping away. Sadness and depression is lurking solemnly in every corner. Vikings from all over the village were gathered at the cottage, some with tears at the rim of their eyes, some already sliding down their faces. Though he lost his foot, it is pure luck that he did not lose his life.

Few days later, an infection was found on his wound after the whole war with the Green Death ended. The infection was not a normal one, and soon enough turned for the worse.

Once, he awoke and tried going down the stairs, which ended up him falling down and hitting his head hard before losing conscious. It has been three days since that, and things weren't much better. Surely they thought that the infection was some kind of disease and they soon found out that there's nothing more they can do. Astrid weeps for losing a newly found friend, and would never know if it would be anymore than that. Even that cousin of his, Snotlout, that was usually mean towards him, is there feeling regretful and sad. Friends, especially Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut gathered as they felt sorry, sad and sorrowful. For he was finally a true hero, a true Viking to be able to follow the footsteps of his father.

Although he is usually smaller in size, a little clumsy and weaker, but it doesn't change the fact that he was the one who had the true spirit for both justice and peace, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, is gone.

Though everyone were shedding tears, the wise old woman of the village, Oden, only seems to stand there gravely. Gravely and worried to be precise. Perhaps she had seen so much death over the years, especially after battles of the Vikings and dragons. But no, even if she is used to it, this is Hiccup! And what more could she worry about a dead person? Surely there are the spirits' world and what was Thor thinking to let their tribe lose the third heir at the time when he is finally ready. Is he not the one? Whatever she had in mind, she did not let it slip that she actually made "safe journey" charms looked like it's for the dead, whereas underneath it, is for the living. After this, she gave a reassured sigh and retired back to her home.

Not far from here, the mighty and might be the ONLY last species of it's dragon type, the Night Fury. "Toothless", the name came by Hiccup himself when he first saw the Night Fury's toothless smile. Lying all alone by the tiny lake where their friendship had first bloomed. The first time that they met face to face in a much better way, where they then got better, friendlier and much more comfortable with each other. Then, came the parts to where they would understand each other and finally trusting each other enough. The bonding came at last when Hiccup made a fin for the lost one at the end of the Night Fury's tail, that was destroyed by his own weapon. Without Hiccup, Toothless would be a handicap for life, and so, this made Hiccup and Toothless impossible to be separated. They were practically joined at the hips. All these memories that happened in this small little place, their little hideout and training area that no one apart from Astrid who happened to be following Hiccup at that time out of suspicion, knew.

It was already a couple of hours after his master's death happened. Though his master had made another fin for him before he left, he never thought that, without a rider, no one could control the directions of his flying now. That's just so like Hiccup, he might missed out little details on certain things, but never on dragons. Knowing that he lost his foot might have made him devastated, what with the pain and infection adding to it, he must have really suffered to forget about only him being a rider.

Now, he only thought that it could work, never thought that _who _was going to work it after he was gone.

Back then, Hiccup just knew how to get almost all mechanisms in the whole of Berk Village going, even invented new things and weapons that helped the villagers greatly. But, it's usually only him who could do it. Just thinking of it, made Toothless swell with pride. Although many never thought much of him before, he thought the world of Hiccup. But alas, Toothless has already accepted his sorrowful fate, rider or no, he would still want to be with his master, his best true friend. Lying there with his half-lidded green eyes, he gazed around a few more moments and finally closed it totally. Tired, while thoughts and memories filled his mind. The stillness and quietness was what left in the ears of the Night Fury. "_I'll join you in a while, master..._"

And not even the quietness could compare with the empty loneliness in Toothless' heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, hey fellas! :DD This is my second chapter! Oh, I don't think I've mentioned this. But, please do tell me if there's anything, simply __**anything**__ wrong in the story... Grammar, usage of words, anything. Please! I can't bear my story to be wrong in these few basic aspects...orz So, how do you all find the story so far? :) Hope you guys enjoy it though... And please be patient! I plan to write this ina whole long story~ Might be up to 20++ chapters...orz And, if I own them THEY WOULD BE CANON! YES, THEY WOULD! TTATT_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Time to be Away**_

"_No...W-Wait..!_"

The thoughts of the young boy was not heard, like the times before when he wasn't important at all, when no one would even bother to take notice of him, let alone listen.

The larger Vikings were busy preparing a journey for him, a journey only the dead would have to take. "_Why can't anyone listen to me...? I'm speaking aren't I? And it's so dark..what's going on?_"

What the poor boy didn't know, was of course that he was in a coma. To make matters worse, is that no one knows too. It was rare and unknown yet at the time of the Vikings. And thus, the unlucky boy Hiccup, the to-be heir of the Hairy Hooligans, was the first one to have it. Already he was unlucky in his ways and now a true tragedy strikes.

"_H-Hey, what are you doing..?!_" The Vikings slowly put the boy into the special boat, specially made with the design of a Night Fury, purely dark just as the mood surounding it, while with the torches placed behind the glass made eyes at the front to let it shine the way through the foggy sea.

His father, Stoick the Vast went over himself and looked down with red rimmed eyes to his only boy. The tears at the edge of his eyes could no longer contain, threatening or not to his status as a Viking leader, this is his son. "I'm sorry..." Tears streaked down his face. "_This voice must be..._ _Dad, you have nothing to be sorry for! I-I..._" His father took his son's hand in his own and lowered his head. "If only I had listen earlier, if only I had given you a chance just as your mother would wish me to, if only I hadn't let you go up there on your own, if only...all these "if only-s" could never happened... I've always loved you, son. No matter how harsh my words are at times, no matter how clumsy you are at times. _I always loved you_."

The way his father strained not to cry but the obvious sound of his voice stammered, dripping with sadness and regretness, was enough to break young Hiccup's heart like the clouds that broke and poured, turning into tiny droplets of rain; millions and trillions of them dropping, each with a different memory. "_How?! Why isn't anyone listening?! I'm not dead, I could still feel my breath warm as my blood! I just can't move myself..._" Stoick knelt there for a long time while Hiccups' mind was spinning, how is this possible? Why couldn't he moved? What would happen to Toothless? Train of thoughts passed through his brain.

Minutes passed what felt like an eternity, as if never wanting to let go. But still, he stood up letting go of his son's hand. "... ...Goodbye my son, may Thor guide your path in the spirit's world..." "_No... Dad! __**DAD**__!_" Hiccup shouted in his mind the moment he couldn't feel the warmth that he always felt, the very warmth that he could feel in his heart though his dad was miles away from him out in the cold sea. But this time, the feeling he felt, was like leaving him for real.

The ship sets sail after the few stronger Vikings pushed it with uncertain forces, not sure whether to push it away into the unknown sea, though how many times they had sailed it, this one time felt so foreign...

"_Dad, Toothless, Astrid, guys.._" Hiccup felt himself moving in slow motion as the ship brought him away. "_Toothless...Will he be alright? What would happen if his tail went wrong again? I-I..._" Hiccup thought angrily and felt full of sorrow, so much that it hurts more than the time being a nobody back then. "_I can't do anything..._" He thought painfully.

* * *

"And... I'll be _off_!" Patterns of snow and ice formed and trailed around the ground as the magical staff touches the slightest part of it.

"Watch where that stick of yours is pointing, mate!" The Easter Bunny, E. Aster Bunnymund, shook angrily with one of his boomerangs at the cheeky grinning youngster.

"I always love his teeth, don't you love them? Such pearly white babies they are... _Ooh!_ They just shine so bright like fresh snow and..." the tooth fairy who look so much like a humming bird with such colorful feathers, Toothiana rattled on, unaware that she was, again.

Sign of a hand waving, then a smiley, a four leave clover and different signs followed that kept flashing rapidly on top of the little golden man's head excitedly. Sandy, the golden sandman, who uses his golden sand signs to create fantasy dreams for every sleeping kid on Earth, couldn't speak, but his actions gives much more warmth... And confusions at the same time when they are thoughts instead of bed time stories, for now.

"My boy, good luck! And be back safe and soon!" Nicholas St. North, known as Santa Clause world wide boomed with his loud voice.

"Haha! Sure I will! I'm Jack Frost, ever seen a faster winter spirit that's quick as the wind?" he chuckled and hovered above them for a moment while making little snow flakes fall on Bunny, with the warmth in the room it's melting at quite a speed. "Not that I know of, especially with such beautiful teeth, you are the first anyway but whyever with teeth so..." Tooth flew about while rattling on ever so quickly again. Her train of thoughts which might be able to compete with Sandy's flashing signs.

"Frost, _you_ watch where your pretty flakes are falling or I'll make _your_ pretty face fall like them! Clumsy you are, dropping flakes about, don't you drop those snow globes North gave you!" This time choosing to shaking his greyish-white but slighty damped fur.

"Watch where you shake that, Bunny. Not that I mind of course, these tattoos don't ever come off.." said North while gesturing to his "Naughty and Nice" list on his wide forearms. Jack looked at them with a happy smile on his face, such friends he has after the incident with the boogeyman, Pitch Black happened. Together they bonded, and fought back to back when Pitch tried taking over the world's children with the nightmares he created. Eversince, Jack had certainly been...

"A guardian's duty is to help kids right? Don't worry! I'll be back before that Kangaroo's fur dries up!" and off he flew with a smirk while an angry Easter Bunny shouted. "I'M NO KANGAROO MATE!"


	3. Chapter 3

_So, hey guys! Uploading the third one now~ ... ... Actually, I've been rereading to see if there are any grammatical errors...orz Tell me if you spot any! *Find Grammar Errors!* ... Nah, you won't be able to find Wally in here~ XDD So, anyway, thanks to those who followed, favorite and reviewed! :DD Makes me happy to see you guys! ^_^ So, here's the third chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! :DD Sorry if it's short..orz the first chapter was short, so I decided to make things short by chapter, but don't worry, the chapters would be many. ;)_

_Don't own them, if I do, I'm already making movies instead of writing~ XDD_

* * *

**Chapter 3: To Go On**

"Uggghh..." Dizzy in the head, Hiccup felt light and weak.

"W-Wha-? Wh-Where's everyone?"

After being pushed off in the ship, Hiccup silently cried himself in thoughts till his mind passed out. Such unlucky coincidence it is to wake up all normal when everyone assumed that you're dead. That, and on a ship that has set sailed.

Sitting alone there, he tried recalling what had happened. Scrawny and clumsy as he may looked, his brain works like an effective clockwork. One swift look at the ship and a few holy objects placed around by their village's well known wise woman, Oden, got the thoughts rushing back so quick that he thought he might pass out again.

"No...I remembered...Everyone thought that I w-was dead!" Hiccup shuddered at the thought and begin to shiver for he was in the midst of nowhere and there were ice berg everywhere. "Oh no, they would be worried sick...No, they won't, they think that I'm dead...or was dead but it's their thought and they don't know yet...Arrggh! What am I thinking?" Confused and sad, Hiccup sat silently with his thoughts. Perhaps if he could get a sharp ice berg and cut a piece of wood from the ship here, he might be able to make a paddle. With such a temperature, the ice wouldn't melt at any rate.

"Looks like I ran out of options now..." He couldn't move much as his leg was infected, painful when he moved. Luckily it was kept bandage and hidden in his furry boots so he wouldn't have to look at it. Quickly, he grabbed the nearest piece of ice berg and tried making it sharp for he forgotten all about his blade back at Berk.

"This would take some time...", he mumbled as he tried shaping it with another piece of ice. He got too cold quickly as he was more used to a "blacksmith" rather than a "whitesmith". He pulled his coat tighter around himself to get warm for awhile before continuing.

"Toothless...Where are you, buddy?"

* * *

Sounds of the rustling wind danced about.

The mighty dragon had had a long sleep after the sad thoughts of his master.

_"Toothless..."_

The sound of his name with a faint echo of his master's voice made his ears pricked up all of a sudden.

That was odd and realizing that, shouldn't he feel colder than usual? What is this warm feeling in him? _"Queer..."_ thought Toothless. Looking around, he half expected his master to jump out of any bush here with a bucket of fishes. Silence. Silence. More silence. How could this be? The strength in him is still flaring, but a little like a dying fire. There's no way that is possible. Hiccup is dead...

_"Dead..."_ Toothless let out a sigh, but he just couldn't feel that it is real. But then again, would it be possible...? Come to think of it, maybe humans hibernate too! That means... This, this warm feeling in his heart...!

_"Hiccup's alive! Master, he's out there somewhere! I have to get to him!"_ At the very thought itself, Toothless spread his wings and shot for the sky. Hopes kept his mind occupied, that he had forgotten all about his right fin on his tail. Losing his balance the moment he flew up, made Toothless snapped back to attention of his tail. Looking at his tail desperately that is swaying simply out of control, made Toothless turned at wrong directions until he looked back infront only to see a wall of rock that was about to make contact with his face.

Weak now, but with quick thinking and reflexes stopped Toothless just in time from colliding into the wall. Sharp nails dug towards it for steadying himself and then letting go off it to swoop back down on to the safer grounds. After steadying himself he looked around. Shaking his head a little, he needed to focus and think. First of all, in his current state, it would be impossible to fly with or without a rider. Secondly, he needs to survive in this place.

Frowning, he never thought that a place full of memories might also be a locked cage.

The lock of course, was his tail.

"_But, master is still out there somewhere... And, as long as he's alive, I would stay strong too!_" thought Toothless, the loyal pet he is.

So, off he went hunting for fishes and getting a drink for himself as he was only thinking of how to get out of this place before. This place isn't too bad actually, with singing birds, fresh fishes and water, could actually keep him sane. Well, if you considered the place he used to live at, in that evil Green Death's habitat, threatening all dragons to obey him. Then, this place isn't bad at all. Not bad at all...

After a satisfying meal, Toothless proceed to start digging out rocks from a loose wall where it might be a nice little cave for him to shed from any storms or blizzards. Digging thoroughly and so engrossed in his work, he managed to make an opening of the cave and proceed to dig further. When he finally finished the neat little cave, he went on about to find feathers and those lovely grass that Hiccup once used to rub them behind his ears.

Trotting ahead with high hopes that his master isn't dead yet, he found quite a sum of it and started layering around the cave. Well, as neat as a dragon could make. It was close to evening when he finished and grinned his signature toothless grin looking at his accomplished work. Toothless crawled in carefully and lay on top ready to settle down.

Then, came a loud sound of leaves rustling and branches breaking from the tree tops and a loud "THUD!" on to the ground just behind the bushes. Toothless immediately got on his defense stance and bared his teeth menacingly.

Looking out from the cave, he judged that the object might not be too heavy or big in size. So, what is it? It was getting a little dark, but he could sense that the thing, dragon, human or whatever creature it is, was also in a frozen stance. Crouching, Toothless decided to stay in that frozen position too and halted when his eyes caught sight of some of the leaves. For some reason, they were glittering under the moonlight. Somewhat soft-looking too...

_"What is it...?" _as Toothless eyed further into the dark...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Snow Globes Everywhere**_

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow upload... University starts today! Had my first class just now and well, not too bad. actually, not bad at all! XDD So, how about you guys? You're mostly teenagers I assume. Oh! See if there's any minor errors, hope there's non. Looks like I'm gonna be busy...orz Hope I still have time for this... ... I HAVE TO HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Oh, actually. Err... I'm kind of... ship both and I was wondering of making a Astrid X Rapunzel story, I know some people hate this pairing but, well, fanfiction right? Not haterfiction or anything like that..OTL I'm on to chapter 1 now, but, having a little problem on getting into Rapunzel's character~ I'll try making it a friendship but fluffy type. I'm usually the fluff anyway~ *fluffs away like a giant Cotton Candy* **

**Anyway, enjoy you guys! :DD**

Don't own them do I? I would've been making movies instead of going to Uni then...orz

* * *

"Now, wind. You've been carrying me for quite some time and which direction are we really headed to?" Jack questioned to particularly no one, unless, you counted the wind.

After hundreds of years with no one that could actually see him, he was almost of a self-speaking habit.

"Hmm...perhaps I'll just use one of these! Clever you, Jack Frost." He chuckled while he reached into his pockets and out he took a snow globe. What he did not noticed was that the snow globe was a particularly different from the others. The snow on the globe was heavy, blizzards and all, ferocious even. Gloomy somehow and mysterious. Unlike any place in this era.

Holding up one of North's given snow globe. And here, he created a small patch of hard solid ice and smashed the first globe he took from his pocket to the ice. A colorful portal appeared instead of pieces of smashed crystal. "Here we go! I mean, I go!" Down he jumped into the portal, thinking that he's headed for another country to have snowballs and fun, without realizing...

* * *

"You gave him the "Time Snow Globe"?! Oh, great, just _great_." The dried up Bunny mumbled. "I wasn't paying attention, those elves there... Hey! Isn't that suppose to be..." North hurried over to the little pack of elves, just in time to stop one of them from being put into a Christmas box. "No, Phil. How many times must I repeat myself? Take little elves with buttons behind them...Yes, red buttons. What? No! Elves, why start wearing red buttons behind your shirt? Ahh...admired the clothing of toy elves? Well, we wouldn't want any of you to be shipped around the world, right?"

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Just make other toys if you're so worried about your elves." North shook his head gently and said, "Nice children deserve nice toys of their wish!" He chuckled on and concentrated on fixing the problem. Bunny looked over to Sandy who was silently chuckling at the mistakes of the elves. The big man who never gets short tempered in no matter what mistakes others made, that's why he is loved by just every child worldwide.

"Where were we?" He asked coming back to focus on the matter. But, this mistake HE made could be serious. "The Snow Globe, how could you give the wrong one?! What if that Frost made a mess in whatever time he went to?" Bunny said in a panic mode. "Hmm...perhaps it's not that bad. Let's just go take a look at which part of time he went, alright?" North then headed for his special room where specialized Snow Globes are kept. "Oh, you better hurry." Bunny said as he went along to speed up their search.

Along the rooms, Bunny looked around the place that's just bursting with colors and surprises. Not that he doesn't like it, just that he's more of a outdoor type rather than being in this whole block of building. Bunny, of course, being a Easter bunny prefer peace and silence at his own garden there where he could slowly create his artwork of eggs that would bring his own surprises for children. Eggs rarely messed up even if they can't really see. They had an instinct to which they know what to do and where to go. Also...

"HERE WE ARE!" boomed North as he reached one of the doors, making Bunny almost jumping out of his skin. Yes, and his place doesn't have a loud North. Loud noises came from that room and a gust of invisible wave came shooting out almost hitting Bunny off his feet. "WHAT IN THE WORLD-?" shouted Bunny loudly over the noise to be heard.

"HOHOHO! WRONG ROOM!" Immediately, North slammed the door shut. Panting, Bunny glared at North. "What was that?!" Bunny demanded in an unpleasant tone. "A rocket!" smiled North. "W-WHAT FOR?!" Bunny's eyes turned big and round. North just chuckled and continued his pace. "For nice children of course." A smile twinkling in his eyes. Bunny stared in disbelief, seriously a rocket? What kind of dangerous present is that?! Puzzled, but decided to not question any further as it may lead to more puzzling matters.

So, off Bunny followed but at some distance from the some-what, dangerous Santa Clause. "Who knows? That kid might just turn Scientist when he grows up!" Optimist he is, just as always. "Who knows what would happen instead if the rocket blasted right there and then..." Muttered Bunny under his breath. Continuing their walk ahead them, with North humming happily some Christmas carols and Bunny taking each step heavily across the unknown rooms. "_Who knows what will happen. Maybe a greyhound might burst out from one of the doors..._" he shuddered at the thought.

The loud booming voice yet again, broke the startled Bunny's train of thoughts. "WE HAVE REACHED!" North opened the door and Bunny jumped into a defense stance with both boomerangs in hand for the imaginative greyhounds. Instead, a colorful room was exposed to the eyes of them. Glittering crystal dust floated around the air and it seems a little magical, bringing a somewhat enchanting presence. "Hey, Bunny! Are you coming in or- what are you doing?" North stared at a defense pose while his mouth is agape in awe Bunny. Quickly snapping back to reality, Bunny returned to his normal pose, clearing his throat when he walked into the room.

Inside, the floor was made of ice with the design of snowflakes on vaguely clear ice. At the center of the room, was a giant snow globe that represents the earth globe itself. Some elves were spinning it and with the slightest touch of the place and type of snow globe you want, it will pop out of the machine.

Along the walls, were gigantic shelves with different types of snow globes with candy cane labels of countries, towns, cities, occasions and at last, time. "This here, is the Time Snow Globe!" With that said, North began counting thoroughly. Bunny stared in disbelief as he saw the amount of snow globes on that particular shelve.

"How would we ever be able to finish this?!" Bunny was horrified. The big man chuckled as he counted, "Every time portal has about a thousand globes! Now, I haven't yet invented one to help me with my counting, so we just got to count it ourselves! 178...Or was it 187? Never mind, there could always be a recount!" North said cheerfully as he restarted his counting. "Those eggs aren't going to decorate themselves, mate!" Bunny still hadn't really finished 10 of those eggs when this happened. "Then we better be quick! Wait, 236 or 632? Oh, well!" Bunny fell into such a despair, but thought better of it and kept quiet, in case North lost his counting again. "Guess there's no choice..." And he began counting along.


End file.
